Feu
by Undead Prowess
Summary: Tech element Sprocket and Fire elf Flameslinger are both carted away to play police with the Fire elves... that is, if they don't murder each other first.


**FEU**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pilot<strong>_

* * *

><p>"No. No, no, no, NO. There is no way you are sending me away to an island full of Fire elves with the most annoyin' Fire elf of them all!" Sprocket exclaimed. She huffed and put her hands on her hips, stomping her foot on the sand below her harshly. Of course, it got coated in sand and she discreetly flicked it off. Her eyes locked venomously onto Spyro and Eon, and then she glared at Tree Rex and Wash Buckler. "Don't give me that 'we're leaders and we say so' look!" She spat at them.<p>

From where Spyro sat in the sand, he gave a frustrated growl and shook his head slowly. If he did it too quickly, it would be painful, for his horns weighed a good amount. They were huge. They had gone to the beach at the Citadel, seeing as the leaders hadn't wanted the other Skylanders to get 'jealous' over the special mission they were being sent on. Yeah, right! Who would be jealous over being sent to an island full of Fire elves with the most aggravating one of them all, with ''zeir stupid accent' and idiotic norms? Well, maybe Stealth Elf, but she had been blinded by more than Flameslinger's flashy appearance for as long as Sprocket could remember. She had become a Skylander at least a year after the both of them.

She could hear the water lapping at the shore and the clams moving around in the sand, and while it should have felt normal, it didn't. She was about to get sent away to play as a cop when she had always been the opposite. At the Southside of the golding-owned country, she had been nothing short of a delinquent. In fact, becoming a Skylander had seemed a joke to her at first. After all, who hired the golding with a never-ending history of petty crime? A golding who came from a rich family at that, and still turned out to be a criminal? For Haven's sake, she had only sought out to be a Skylander because she was avoiding charges from stealing a car! She had originally intended to find her uncle all on her own, as she was certain Kaos was no match for her skills. She had learned she was wrong, though, that's a story for a different time.

Wash Buckler, who was sitting where the water lapped at the shore, sighed and then raised his small sword at her. "Sprocket, you're a Skylander and you took an oath to protect Skylands. Now, Fire elves are dying and getting hurt and so on. Fire elves are part of Skylands. And they've called upon our help."

"Yes, but—"

Tree Rex cut in. He was standing a little ways off, due to his grand height. He shifted, causing the ground to shiver. He almost appeared to move in slow motion due to his size. "And that means you should feel honored to help them."

Spyro and Eon nodded in agreement.

She glared daggers at them both, even if she had no pupil. She knew she had lost but she wasn't about to let them know that. She kicked the sand again like an angry child. "Why do I feel like every conversation with you four is very one-sided?" She huffed. "…All the time?" She added.

"Because it is," Flameslinger purred from behind her. Sprocket looked up and clenched her fists slightly. She was already annoyed with him and he had hardly said anything. She turned around as calmly as she could manage and walked over to him, kicking up sand in her wake. She raised a hand and pointed a finger at him, yet was forced to look down since he was so short.

"Listen to me, if we're gonna be partners there will be rules. None of that weird Fire elf charm routine, got it? _Especially _not wi'z 'ze accent!" She mocked his accent and then put her hands on her hips. "Also, don't hit on me. I know the whole 'sweep her off her feet' routine you have going…" She scrutinized him, narrowing her eyes and moving her face closer to his. "I'm watching you. And Stealth would love to hear of all the women Flameslinger tried charming on his little business trip," she said, smiling dangerously sweetly at him.

Flameslinger raised a brow from under his blindfold and then put his hands up, and pushed her back slightly. "I don't know why 'vou stopped taking 'vour medicine, but 'vou should really start taking it again. I 'ave 'ardly spoken and 'vou're already 'zreatening me." He cracked a grin, despite her obvious unhappy state. He raised his ears and clapped loudly. "Even so! Should be interesting! And I won't be 'itting on anybody. I 'ave Steal'z to 'zink about and… and I don't want anybody else." He sounded hesitant as he messed up and said 'and' twice. If only she cared more, then she would have asked him what he meant by that.

"Should we be concerned?" Spyro asked somebody.

"Never mind them, let's go," Eon answered him.

"No, no, don't go! How are we getting there?" Sprocket asked, whirling back around to face them. She kicked up a clam and it bounced away. "And please tell me I don't have to ride there alone with him, or with Flynn. Do you know how long that would take?" She added, "…And how crazy I would go?"

Flameslinger stuck his face right next to hers and she could see his grin through the corner of her eye. "Only because 'vou like me," he contradicted himself promptly.

Sprocket turned her head to glare at him with her blank, golden-tinged eyes. "What did I just get through telling you?" She flicked him on the forehead and he backed away, rubbing the spot on his forehead. He crossed his arms afterwards, resigning himself to simply standing and waiting for her to leave the leaders alone. Sprocket looked back at Spyro…only to find he wasn't there. She glared at where he had stood. "The bastard turned and ran. Great."

Flameslinger huffed at her. He had on his entire suit, as well as an extra bag slung across his arrow quiver. His handcrafted clothes would have looked elegant if they weren't such a grimy brown. Sprocket had come from a rich and pompous golding family. While she did not enjoy her tendency to pick on lower-class items, it had been drilled into her personality until she escaped and pretty much began to live at her uncle's at the Southside. That was when her less-than-perfect teenage years began. Her uncle scolded her and told her no like any parent would but he wasn't always consistent with his punishment.

And he couldn't be after he disappeared.

"Well, red'ead, we could start by getting ready to go to Feu Village," Flameslinger suggested, his arms still crossed. His bow and arrow quiver twitched as he moved to face her. She had long since gotten used to locking her eyes onto Flameslinger's blindfold as though they were his eyes. "What? 'Vou want to just go 'zere wi'zout any plan of where we're going to go?"

Sprocket cut her eyes at him. She would not admit he was right. Ugh, what about him aggravated her so? Well, there was his accent. While it shouldn't have bothered her, given she spoke with a twinge of a southern accent herself, but still. Maybe it was his ability to toy with words and turn your own statements against you. "Yes, that's what I was going to say," she muttered. "…Meet me at Flynn's ship in about fifteen minutes, please."

Flameslinger tilted his head in acknowledgement towards her. "As 'vou wish." She couldn't help but grin at him. He was ridiculously short and she hadn't been able to stop laughing when they had found an archer hat and he had been unable to wear it, as it dwarfed his head and stuck off it at least two feet. His face had burned red and he had stomped off somewhere.

She was laughing to herself as she walked away from him, kicking up small dust clouds in her wake.

* * *

><p>"I cannot BELIEVE Spyro let 'vou drive us 'zere! I am going to die, I am going to die, I am going to die, I am going to die, I am going to—" Flameslinger chanted as he clutched at the seat of the car as Sprocket grabbed hold of the steering wheel of her black and yellow hovercar. Sprocket smirked at him and cut him off.<p>

"Die?" She teasingly asked. "Oh, don't worry. I'm a certified driver… by the Skylanders, who are ruled by leaders of which none know how to operate a car," she said with a sadistic tone to her voice. She had found Spyro and asked if she could take out her hovercar for a drive—after all, wouldn't they need one at Feu Village anyway? She grinned at Flameslinger as she stomped on the gas, and the car squealed as it tried to go from a standstill to sixty miles per hour.

Flameslinger slammed his body against the seat and clung to the seat as though it were his life line. She knew he had never ridden in anything that even resembled a car, and she intended to make the experience as hellish as she could for him. She was going to enjoy it too. She had barely worked with Flameslinger before now and even when she did, she had never enjoyed the experience. And so, she knew she wouldn't enjoy this experience either. So she was going to let him know that.

His ponytail stuck up at an odd angle as he looked upward, his head pressed firmly against the headrest. Sprocket's car practically launched off the edge of the island like a rocket (she kept it at the very edge of the Citadel strictly for this purpose, seeing as Spyro was still worried she'd run someone over if she tried blasting off from any other part of the island). Flameslinger gave a terrified yell as they left the ground and started hovering in the air. He tilted his head ever-so-slightly to "look" at her and yelled, "'Vou are a psycho! Why are 'vou being chosen to fill in for a cop?! We'll bo'z go to jail before we even check in wi'z 'vou driving! I am so dead!"

Sprocket laughed at him, and pressed a little harder on the pedal. "Come on, it's like a rollercoaster!"

"I 'ate rollercoasters!" He yelled back at her. His stuff as well as hers was packed into the rear of the car. Flameslinger had his seatbelt pulled as tight as he could get it. Sprocket moved her left hand over a set of controls on her door. She rolled down her window all the way, and then pressed a button to lower his window. He shrank down quickly in his seat. "What are 'vou going to do?! 'Zrow me out 'ze window?!"

"Interesting idea!" Sprocket said enthusiastically. She gave an excited whoop as she eased up on the pedal, and allowed the car to slow down. Flameslinger still looked like he'd have a heart attack, but at least he wouldn't completely lose his mind… or so she thought. As she slowed the car down a considerable amount, he turned his head and "glared" at her. She could see his blindfold fold as though he had his eyes narrowed at her.

"I swear whenever 'vou land 'zis car—"

"You'll what? Cuss me out in whatever language it is 'vou Fire elves used?" She smiled savagely at him, while mocking his accent.

"I will cuss 'vou out in Ancient Elvish, Haliea, and Hielic!" He hollered. "…And maybe stick a fake snake in 'vour face so when 'vou wake up 'vou'll see 'zat first 'zing~"

"…You wouldn't!" She cried, turning to give him a mortified look. She was extremely phobic of snakes and if he played on that, oh, the revenge would be nothing short of monumental. He only gave her a smug smile in return, and only raised his ears slightly (he had plastered them down to his head in fear). He looked at her and then sighed in exasperation.

"Why is it 'vou 'ate me so much anyway?" He asked her. "All I ever even try to do is amuse people, yes, even 'vou, and make 'zings fun. Do 'vou 'ave some'zing against fun?" He asked, sitting back upright in his seat (though he seemed to make a point of not letting go of the bottom of the seat).

Sprocket's eyes fell to the dashboard as she paused to think about his question. She hated to admit that he was, well, right. He DID just try and make things fun… She looked up and out the window with a determined gaze. She hated the guilt that was eating at her. But she couldn't help it, she had always been an on-edge type, the street-smart golding with a sharp tongue to match her living style. She had never had times for jokes or petty games. She had hung out with a rather boisterous crowd, but not jokey ones like Flameslinger. So to her, that's what he was—a joke.

"I don't 'hate' you," she answered carefully. "I just don't like you."

"Very comforting," Flameslinger muttered. He gasped and clutched at the seat as she sped the car up unexpectedly.

"Don't make me turn on nitrous," she threatened without even looking at him. In fact, she refused to look at him the rest of the ride and he kept quiet for most of it as well. Guilt would make her keep her mouth shut, as she didn't want to say anything else mean to him, but he annoyed her with his clownish antics. Maybe it charmed everyone else but it didn't work on her. She sighed as they continued.

This would be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is the Pilot (prologue-sort of) chapter to Feu, which was originally posted in Heroes &amp; Chompies because I didn't know if I wanted to make it a standalone story or not. Buuuut I decided to go ahead and do that.<strong>

**This story is a _standalone_ story. It has nothing to do with Darkest Hour, Snow Quest, The Most Frightening of Rides, Hex's Entry, etc. It is its own plot and storyline. Thank you for viewing! :3 94, over and out!**


End file.
